


I love LA

by Diana924



Category: Aquarius (US TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1969, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Possibly OOC, Post-Season/Series 02, Rebekah is Charmain, alternative universe, fake identity, of Aquarius, that's the point
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: [..]  era ora che Charmain Tully tornasse nell’elenco telefonico da dove l’aveva tirata fuori e Rebekah Mikaelson tornasse [...]Crossover Aquarius/The Originals, ambientato alla fine della Season 2 di Aquarius





	1. Prologue

Fu il suono della sveglia a svegliare Charmain, la sveglia e il sole che filtrava dalle finestra.  
Los Angeles era la città che preferiva, indubbiamente più di New Orleans si disse mentre si vestiva, almeno lì nessuno aveva da ridire sulle sue scelte come sarebbe accaduto a casa. Il tempo di lanciare un’occhiata discreta alla foto del ballo del liceo e poi uscì, ricordava ancora quando era arrivato il conto a casa, allagamento della palestra e irruzione in una proprietà privata ma almeno la foto era una bella foto pensò prima di uscire. Forse era stata impulsiva due anni prima, cambiare Stato, cambiare nome e trovarsi quel lavoro ma dopo la morte di Finn aveva bisogno di stare da sola, senza la sua ingombrante famiglia.

Al dipartimento c’era la solita ressa, da quando avevano assassinato Sharon Tate c’era sempre così tanto da fare e il suo incarico sotto copertura ne risentiva, avrebbe dovuto chiedere di essere adibita solo a quello pensò prima di salutare Sam Hodiak, stava per andare a cambiarsi quando le parve di udire una voce familiare.  
Conosceva bene quella voce, anzi quelle voci, solo che non dovevano trovarsi lì a Los Angeles ma a New Orleans e come avevano fatto a trovarla, Hayley sapeva solo che era andata ad est e le cartoline che aveva inviato erano volutamente fuorvianti.  
<< Nascondimi >> quasi ordinò a Brian prima di rannicchiarsi dietro di lui, non aveva messo tre Stati tra sé e i suoi fratelli per farsi riprendere come una principiante pensò prima di cominciare a gattonare via di lì, verso i bagni di servizio, lo spogliatoio, la stanza del capo, dovunque.  
<< Tully, cosa sta succedendo? >> le chiese Hodiak, il vociare stava aumentando, erano venuti proprio tutti pensò: i suoi fratelli, Hayley, Camille O’Connel, Davina Clare e persino Marcel, una riunione familiare si disse.  
<< … ci sono i miei fratelli, e il mio fidanzato >> rispose con un filo di voce, lei e Marcel non avevano mai rotto il fidanzamento dunque alla fin fine lui era ancora il suo fidanzato.  
<< Il tuo fidanzato e i tuoi fratelli, vediamo se indovino … il tuo fidanzato è quello giovane con l’aria del pazzo assassino che sta urlando? >> le domandò Sam.  
<< Quello è mio fratello minore Kol >> rispose Charmain imbarazzata.  
<< Allora il biondino che si sta controllando dal fare una strage? >>  
<< L’altro mio fratello, Niklaus, Klaus per la famiglia >>  
<< Allora l’altro, quello vestito da avvocato? Devo dire che ci sai fare, avrà dieci anni più di te e un completo fatto su misura >> si intromise Brian cercando di non ridere.  
<< L’altro mio fratello, Elijah … siamo una famiglia numerosa >> ammise, Brian forse l’avrebbe capita si disse.

<< Allora … oh Charmain, interessante e chi è questa Rebekah Mikaelson di cui parlano? >> le chiese Brian curioso, i livelli di voce stavano diventando discretamente alti, come in ogni riunione familiare a cui aveva partecipato.  
<< Sono … sono io, venite di là e vi spiegherò tutto >> ammise Charmaine, era ora che Charmain Tully tornasse nell’elenco telefonico da dove l’aveva tirata fuori e Rebekah Mikaelson tornasse.

 

§§§

  
Hayley Marshall sapeva come andava il mondo.  
Mezzogiorno e puntualmente il tg dava notizie di nuovi tumulti all’università, Klaus si era rimesso a dipingere e puntualmente sentiva le solite parole, tutto come ogni lunedì.  
<< Se non avessi giurato alla mamma sul suo letto di morte che non ti avrei ucciso io ti ucciderei … >>  
<< No, non ci provare … pensa a mamma! >> e puntualmente il solito teatrino, era più divertente del teatro ed era gratis si disse prima di lanciare un’occhiata ad Hope, padre O’Connel ancora non si capacitava della situazione familiare ma aveva accettato di battezzare Hope, a cosa servisse il battesimo cattolico dato che lei era battista e Klaus si professava ateo non lo sapeva ma almeno ci avevano ricavato delle belle foto.

A volte si chiedeva a cosa servisse mandare Kol alla Loyola se poi l’altro andava alle manifestazioni e alle marce, più per indispettire i suoi fratelli che per vera solidarietà almeno lei credeva così, avrebbero potuto usare quei soldi in maniera migliore, cercare Rebekah per esempio, peccato che dopo due anni avevano perso tutti le speranze. Capiva che della famiglia erano tutti andati alla Loyola, Elijah era stato il migliore del suo corso a sentire padre Michel ma era anche evidente che per Kol quella era solo una perdita di tempo.  
E doveva anche togliere l’autoritratto di Klaus dalla sua stanza, era inquietante quel ritratto così somigliante che la fissava, specialmente da quando aveva capito che la figlia l’aveva fatta con il Mikaelson sbagliato, fare l’amore mentre il ritratto del tuo ex, che è anche il padre di tua figlia nonché il fratello del tuo attuale compagno, ti fissa sardonico non era esattamente il suo ideale, doveva solo trasferirlo da qualche parte … o venderlo ad una galleria d’arte.  
Klaus per lo meno si manteneva con i suoi dipinti, e lei era indipendente ma dovevano organizzare meglio le finanze si disse prima di sintonizzarsi sul notiziario, il tempo di apparecchiare e quello che vide con la coda dell’occhio le strappò un suono a metà tra un respiro trattenuto e un singulto. Veloce appoggiò i piatto sul tavolo e alzò i volume, maledetta manopola che non funzionava pensò prima di dargli una botta. Sullo schermo stavano intervistando una ragazza di un qualche comitato studentesco che spiegava le proprie ragioni e sebbene il nome che leggeva fosse Charmaine Tully quella era senza alcun’ombra di dubbio Rebekah, a Los Angeles, con un nuovo nome e delle parole che non sembravano per lei.  
I Mikaelson nonostante il loro cognome scandinavo erano la quintessenza di New Orleans, Finn Mikaelson a suo tempo aveva fatto delle ricerche dove risultava che i loro antenati erano arrivati in città in seguito alla caduta di Law, cattolici quanto bastava, o quanti bastavano, attivi nel bene e nel male nella comunità e con la tendenza ad essere leggermente dittatoriali nonché ad essere da sempre supporter del partito repubblicano.  
<< Smettete di fare i bambini voi tre, e venite su, Kol può morire la settimana prossima >> urlò affacciandosi alla finestra, edificio storico sulla Rue Royale, quasi esentasse ma soprattutto con un giardino interno, c’erano le tubature del secondo piano da rifare ma tutto a suo tempo.  
<< Io vorrei sapere cosa ci sia di così importante da interrompere una conversazione tra persone pacate e … >> forse quello era un buon motivo pensò Klaus Mikaelson mentre osservava Rebekah, o una sua gemella di cui non erano a conoscenza, inveire al notiziario di mezzogiorno contro il governo, i professori della UCLA, i poliziotti e il sistema … che sua sorella avesse qualche rotella fuoriposto lo sapeva da anni ma quello … doveva solo trovarla e poi ci avrebbe pensato lui.  
 << Ditemi che non è quello che penso io, ditemi che non è assolutamente quello a cui sto pensando >> e invece si,  quella era Rebekah si disse nella sua testa Elijah Mikaelson, già tenere Kol fuori di prigione era un’impresa, al commissariato ormai lo conoscevano tutti, l’ultima volta avevano persino stappato lo champagne quando lo avevano visto arrivare, e ora aveva anche la sua imprevedibile sorella da gestire, almeno adesso sapevano dove si nascondesse.  
<< E voi criticate me, certo che ne avete di coraggio … io almeno non parlo alla televisione in diretta nazionale … ehi! >> replicò Kol, lui si divertiva ma Rebekah sembrava crederci per davvero e quello non andava bene pensò mentre si massaggiava la nuca, se conosceva bene gli altri era il momento di un viaggio, e lui ci sarebbe stato, a costo di nascondersi nel bagagliaio assieme a Davina ma non avrebbe perso un’occasione simile.

<< Le opzioni sono due: economica o prima classe? >> intervenne Klaus mentre Hayley che alla fin fine conosceva tutti e tre era già andata a recuperare i passaporti, per le valige ci pensassero da soli, erano pur sempre tre uomini adulti, almeno sulla carta, e lei doveva trovare qualcuno a cui lasciare Hope, forse Camille.  
<< Economica, sono sicuro che Marcel vorrà venire con noi, e prima che tu dica qualcosa: Camille ci servirà come psicologa >> rispose Elijah, dunque Camille andava esclusa, forse Davina, escludendo il suo lavoro di cartomante a tempo perso e di strega per i turisti Davina era una ragazza affidabile, perché avesse scelto Kol Mikaelson era ancora oggetto di dibattito per tutto il quartiere francese.  
<< Odio Los Angeles, ma non doveva essere a Las Vegas? >> a pensarci bene le cartoline era confuse, sua sorella era abile pensò Klaus, lui ed Elijah avevano passato diverse notti e riflettere su quelle lettere, poi Hayley arrivava verso le undici e trascinava entrambi a letto.  
<< La cartolina aveva una foto del Golden Gate, un francobollo di Seattle e il timbro postale di Las Vegas, mi chiedo dove abbia imparato simili trucchi, sono … meravigliosamente sorpreso >> dichiarò Kol prima di ricevere due scappellotti perfettamente sincronizzati, aereo … beh, era il momento di chiedere un aiuto a Davina, era da tempo che le prometteva una vacanza, anche se il suo ideale era andare tre giorni a Baton Rouge in pace a fare quello che voleva.  
<< Ho chiamato Davina, può tenere Hope per cinque giorni a partire da domani, qui c’è la mia valigia, il mio passaporto e il mio portafoglio, non prendete abiti pesanti perché in California fa caldo >> si sentì dal corridoio prima che Hayley facesse la sua comparsa con un borsone da viaggio, se uno dei due si aspettava che si occupasse di una valigia che non era la sua allora pensava male.


	2. Welcome to LA

Poteva andare peggio, poteva andare molto peggio si disse Hayley mentre usciva dall’albergo.  
Fino all’aeroporto era andato tutto bene, Marcel era stato felice di unirsi a loro mentre Camille era stata leggermente recalcitrante di dover chiudere lo studio ma Klaus aveva avuto saputo trovare un argomento convincente o più semplicemente se l’era caricata in spalla e l’aveva trasporta in macchina nonostante le proteste della bionda.  
Kol alla fine non era con loro ma non si era fatta domande, lui e Davina dovevano occuparsi di Hope inoltre quello non era un viaggio di piacere ma una missione di recupero. Fin dall’inizio era rimasta sorpresa da come i fratelli Mikaelson fossero legati tra loro, non solo vivevano ancora tutti insieme nonostante possedessero altri immobili ma la loro era una sorta di simbiosi che li teneva uniti, Finn  una volta le aveva spiegato che derivava dal rapimento di Freya. Rapimento o sparizione non era riuscita a capire, semplicemente una mattina Freya Mikaelson era scomparsa ed Esther si era rifiutata di aggiungere altro, Finn qualcosa doveva sapere ma anche lui era rimasto in silenzio.  
E in aeroporto era andato tutto bene, almeno finché non avevano visto Kol avvicinarsi a loro con uno zaino sulle spalle e mano nella mano con Davina, e come avevano scoperto avevano due posti in prima classe, dovevano aver prosciugato il conto corrente di Davina aveva pensato Camille con un sorriso poco prima che lei e Marcel trattenessero Hayley dal saltare al collo di Davina.  
<< Hope è con i miei amici Josh e Vincent, starà bene! >> aveva urlato Davina prima che Kol si avvicinasse sventolando loro un biglietto della prima classe, prima classe e Camille in un certo senso si era rasserenata, conosceva entrambi a differenza dei fratelli, forse non era il momento giusto per rivelare che la moglie di Vincent era finita in manicomio dopo che lei, e tutti gli psicologi di New Orleans avevano fallito.  
<< Non può stare qui … non può nemmeno lasciare lo stato >> si era lamentato Elijah prima di rinunciare come avvocato. L’accordo fatto con la polizia, e con l’università era semplice: ritiro della denuncia ma in cambio Kol non doveva lasciare lo Stato della Louisiana, e ovviamente suo fratello minore aveva disobbedito.

Il viaggio per fortuna era stato ottimo, solamente tre ore e cento dollari per permettere a Marcel di sedere con loro ma era andato tutto bene fino al giorno successivo quando Klaus aveva letto il giornale.  
<< Cosa sai dirmi del caso Tate? >> e quella era una buona domanda, Elijah Mikaelson aveva letto come tutta l’America di quel caso e non aveva idee, dopo aver visto in televisione Rebekah ci aveva pensato … aveva pensato che Rebekah potesse saperne qualcosa ma allora sua sorella non sarebbe dovuta finire in televisione, lo sapeva lui che da quei figli dei fiori non sarebbe venuto nulla di buono.  
<< Quello che sanno tutti: anche se qui sicuramente ne sapranno sicuramente più di me >> era stata la risposta, Rebekah non era quel tipo di ragazza, aveva delle idee strane ma non così estreme, anche se poteva essere una ribellione adolescenziale tardiva dato che erano cresciuti sotto il pugno di ferro di Mikael, per Klaus in tutti i sensi.  
<< A Rebekah queste cose non piacevano, comunque ho trovato una sola Charmain Tully sull’elenco e questo è il suo indirizzo >> aveva comunicato loro Marcel prima di sedersi, non conosceva il luogo ma erano abbastanza per organizzarsi.

Motivo per cui adesso davanti a quella … definirla casa era eccessivo c’erano tutti loro, con Kol che era stato formalmente diffidato dallo scassinare la porta e che saltellava nervoso e Klaus che ogni tre secondi bussava sempre più nervoso.  
<< Scusate, ma se aspettiamo che ritorni? Ci facciamo un giro, mangiamo qualcosa e poi torniamo in un’ora in cui sicuramente sarà a casa? >> propose Camille, lo sapeva lei che doveva urlare quando Klaus e l’era caricata in spalla, era quella parte del suo cervello che andava in tilt quando si trovava il biondo davanti ad averla convinta.  
<< Quando saprai a che ora questi hippy fanno quello che fanno faremo come dici tu >> fu la risposta di Klaus, lì non avrebbero risolto niente.  
<< Cercate Charmain per caso? >> disse una voce che li fece saltare, per fortuna a parlare era solo un’anziana che li stava fissando con una mano sul telefono, ad occhi esterni dovevano sembrare tutti dei pazzi penso Hayley.  
<< Si, noi … sono la … compagna di suo fratello, abbiamo deciso di fare una sorpresa a Charmain >> rispose cercando nascondere l’accento, forse Elijah aveva ragione quando sosteneva che avessero tutti un accento troppo marcato ma il suo accento cajun era stato utile in così tante occasioni.  
<< E gli altri? >> chiese la donna guardandoli storto.  
<< Gli altri fratelli di Charmain con rispettive fidanzate, e il suo fidanzato >> replicò pronta.  
<< Charmain non è in casa, è una così brava ragazza e sono felice che abbia un fidanzato, certo … sono sicura che fa parte di quelle coppie aperte di oggi e non sono affari miei ma … sono sicura che quando sarà sposata la smetterà, non è un lavoro per una donna, mi chiedo come sia stata cresciuta per voler aver deciso di fare un simile lavoro. Una donna poliziotto, ma dove mai si è visto? >> almeno avevano un indizio pensò Hayley, e sapeva che tutti lo stavano pensando, avevano un punto di partenza anche se quelle parole suonavano strane: Rebekah in polizia era qualcosa di anomalo ma meglio poliziotta, e forse sotto copertura, che ad inseguire una tardiva ribellione adolescenziale.

 

§§§

 

Charmain Tully, nata Rebekah Mikaelson aveva tanto da fare, e ora anche di più.  
Sam e Brian la stavano ascoltando attentamente, aveva organizzato tutto così bene a suo tempo, aveva curato ogni dettaglio per riuscire a far combaciare ogni tassello e ora erano arrivati i suoi fratelli a rovinare tutto. Era colpa di quell’intervista, ne era sicura, se fosse dipeso da lei non avrebbe parlato ma gli ordini erano di infiltrarsi completamente e aveva dovuto obbedire.  
Quando si era arruolata aveva anche pensato che avrebbe trovato Freya, Finn e sua madre non ne avevano mai parlato e lei l’aveva vista solamente in fotografia ma a differenza dei suoi fratelli era ancora convinta che fosse viva, avere una sorella quando era bambina sarebbe stato bello, avere cinque fratelli per quanto divertente era stato anche terribilmente frustrante, l’unico con cui era andata realmente d’accordo, prima che il tempo rovinasse tutto, era stato proprio Klaus, come poi avessero finito per detestarsi non sapeva spiegarselo bene.  
<< Ricapitoliamo, i vostri genitori sono morti, vostra sorella maggiore è scomparsa quando ancora tu non eri nata e … che razza di nome è Freya? >> le chiese Brian dopo che si fu fermata per riprendere fiato, tutto quello l’avrebbe distrutta.  
<< La mia famiglia è di origini norvegesi, mia madre era invece di origini inglesi, in quanto ad Henrik … fino a che non è successo andava tutto bene, poi niente è stato più come prima >> ammise, era anche per quello che era andata via, aveva bisogno di stare da sola senza la sua famiglia.  
<< Henrik? Ma quanti eravate? >> le chiese Sam.

<< Sette, cinque fratelli e due sorelle, adesso siamo rimasti in quattro. Henrik era il nostro fratellino, era un po’ il cocco di tutti noi e non so cosa sia accaduto. Lui e Klaus erano usciti quella notte, Klaus ricorda solamente un lupo, è stato quando in ospedale gli chiesero del sangue per una trasfusione immeditata per Henrik che scoprimmo la verità >> rispose, quel giorno aveva cambiato le vite di tutti loro e non solo perché Esther Mikaelson nello scoprire di prima mattina che i suoi figli erano all’ospedale di Baton Rouge aveva cominciato ad urlare ma perché avevano scoperto tutto.  
<< Fammi indovinare … mammina se l’è spassata in giro e quindi tuo fratello non è completamente tuo fratello? >> domandò Brian prima che lei gli rifilasse un ceffone, per quanto cruda era quella la verità, e i risultati che aveva portato erano stati orrendi.  
<< Si, io avrei usato termini diversi ma si, e non è finita bene. Durante il funerale, a bara aperta, mio padre ha picchiato Klaus, papà è sempre stato un uomo molto … siamo stati picchiati tutti da lui da bambini ma questo è normale, solo che quella volta abbiamo temuto che volesse ucciderlo. È servito lo sforzo combinato di Finn, Elijah e Marcel per separarli, inutile dirvi che da lì in poi è peggiorato tutto >>  replicò Rebekah, essere Charmain era stato facile, Charmain era una brava ragazza, forse frequentava troppi ragazzi ma era single e voleva divertirsi, Charmain era una poliziotta, Charmaine ra figlia unica e non aveva problemi di sorta, la vita che si era scelta Charmain era fantastica.  
<< Ed è stato allora che hai deciso di venire qui >> se fosse stato così semplice allora non ne avrebbe parlato pensò Rebekah.  
<< No, siamo rimasti tutti insieme, New Orleans era la nostra città e ci piaceva starci ma poi … non è facile convivere con tutti questi rancori e questi segreti non detti e dopo Finn … sentivo il bisogno di andare lontano, amo la mia famiglia ma ho sempre pensato che dovessi avere la mia vita, una vita mia e con le mie regole, il nome Charmain Tully l’ho trovato in un elenco del telefono di San Diego mentre stavo arrivando qui e mi è piaciuto, così ho … solo tolto la mia famiglia dal mio curriculum >> ammise, ora doveva uscire da lì, era in ritardo pensò guardando l’orologio, a quest’ora doveva già essere all’università.

<< Ho un’idea, tu vai all’università così diventerà un problema loro, la storia della ricca ragazzina del sud che fugge di casa e si unisce al movimento farà presa dunque racconta la verità, se non si fidavano prima si fideranno adesso, verso mezzogiorno chiama il distretto … credo che nell’omicidio Tate ci sia qualcosa che abbiamo tralasciato >> le consigliò o ordinò Sam.  
<< Uscirò dal retro, tenete Kol lontano da oggetti infiammabili, lo psicologo sosteneva che era solo una fase ma non si sa mai, Davina dovrebbe riuscire a controllarlo ma meglio essere prudenti quando si tratta dei miei fratelli … sono tutti ottimi tiratori perché papà li portava a caccia nel bayou >> comunicò loro prima di aprire la porta e sperare di non essere notata.


	3. Back to the Start

Tutto quello non avrebbe portato a nulla si disse Camille, solo all’accusa di schiamazzi in luogo pubblico se Klaus e Kol avessero proseguito, e lei non aveva alcuna voglia e denaro da buttare per farli uscire di galera. Capiva bene il motivo ma se Rebekah era veramente una poliziotta tutti l’avrebbero difesa, e c’era una spiegazione se era all’università.  
<< Non credi che potrebbe essere sotto copertura? Ho sentito di agenti che vengono mandati ad infiltrarsi tra i gruppi studenteschi per destabilizzarli >> sussurrò ad Hayley. << Potrebbe, questo spiegherebbe perché non vogliono parlare con noi, per non comprometterla >> le rispose la mora mentre Davina cercava di trattenere Kol.  
<< E questa da dove ti è venuta fuori? >> le chiese Camille mentre si guardavano attorno.  
<< Io e Elijah stiamo leggendo i libri di James Bond, sono quasi meglio dei film, quelli con Sean Connery ovviamente >> rispose Hayley, dieci dollari in totale per un film che aveva annoiato tutti e due, per quanto quello nuovo fosse bravo per entrambi James Bond era Sean Connery, e forse Peter Sellers.  
<< Molto utile ma dobbiamo inventarci qualcosa pima che ci sbattano in cella >> fece notare loro Davina e infatti era meglio calmare tutto.

<< Scusate, prima di tutto cerchiamo di trovare un accordo, poi saremo liberi di fare qual che volete. Prima di tutto: cerchiamo Rebekah Mikaelson, che a quanto sembra si fa chiamare Charmain Tully e sta facendo discorsi per cui nostro padre l’avrebbe picchiata con la cinghia, dopo aver picchiato anche noi per averla difesa ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che quella ragazza in quella foto è sicuramente Rebekah, non voglio indagare perché la conosciate con un altro nome ma è lei e gradiremmo avere delle informazioni che ci aiutino a ritrovarla >> quella sembrava una proposta ragionevole si disse Elijah, i tanti anni all’università almeno a qualcosa erano serviti oltre ad avere gli elogi del rettore.  
<< Vi sto dicendo che no, non sono autorizzato a dirvi nulla, e inoltre Charmain non è qui … >> fu la risposta, dunque sapevano chi fosse.  
<< Senta, le ipotesi sono due: o mi dice quello che sa su Charmain Tully, in modo da farci comprendere se è nostra sorella o una possibile sosia, o .. o lasceremo Kol Mikaelson libero di fare quello che vuole: il capo dei vigili del fuoco a New Orleans ci ha avvisato che non dovrebbe stare accanto a sostanze infiammabili, o potenzialmente infiammabili >> li minacciò nemmeno troppo velatamente Klaus, come Kol fosse riuscito a far saltare un’ala del liceo era ancora un mistero, specie perché era avvenuto durante l’ora di letteratura, non di chimica.  
<< Ho sentito che qualcuno parlava di Charmain, cosa … chi siete voi? >> domandò una voce, finalmente qualcuno che sapeva qualcosa pensò Davina intenta a controllare Kol, lo sapeva lei che quel viaggio era una follia ma Kol le aveva promesso una vacanza da anni e aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da New Orleans per un po’.

<< Detective, stiamo cercando una persona smarrita, la mia fidanzata Rebekah Mikaelson. So che penserà che è strano che un negro stia con una bianca ma noi siamo di New Orleans e lì è legale, comunque … è scomparsa due anni fa e ora scopriamo che vive qui a Los Angeles, si fa chiamare Charmain Tully e non sappiamo se sia una poliziotta o una di quegli hippy che cantano canzoni di guerra e faranno dichiarazioni idiote alla stampa >> per fortuna c’era Marcel si disse Camille, almeno lui era arrivato subito al punto senza perdere tempo.  
<< Charmain Tully è una poliziotta ma non ha mai parlato di avere una famiglia e oggi non è in servizio >> si intromise un altro detective, lì qualcuno mentiva, era evidente.  
<< Molto strano, la sua vicina ci ha assicurato che è uscita presto di casa perché doveva andare a lavoro dunque o lei mente o mentite voi, e se capisco tutto comprendo anche il perché, ora … potrei gentilmente sapere quante sono le università qui a Los Angeles? So che qui vi è un’università della Loyola e non vorrei dover chiamare il rettore e chiedere aiuto in quanto alunno dell’anno della classe 1965 all’università Loyola di New Orleans >> fece notare Elijah, sapevano dov’era Rebekah ma aveva bisogno di maggiori informazioni, almeno lui.  
<< Non sei mai stato alunno dell’anno >> bisbigliò Klaus, aveva capito cosa aveva in mente suo fratello e quella era la loro unica possibilità di trovare Rebekah.  
<< Ma non loro non lo sanno, e … abbi fiducia nel sistema poliziesco per una volta nella vita Niklaus >> fu la replica mentre i due detective si fissavano allarmati, per fortuna Kol aveva trovato qualcosa da fare, perché fissasse la foto di alcune seguaci di una delle tante sette di santoni era un mistero ma almeno si teneva occupato.

 

§§§

 

Arrivare alla UCLA era stato facile si disse Rebekah mentre indossava i suoi abiti da studentessa.  
Lo sapeva lei che parlare in televisione sarebbe stata una pessima idea, c’era gente più qualificata di lei, sicuramente non sotto copertura come lei ma avevano insistito, una bella ragazza bianca sicuramente proveniente da una famiglia ricca era la loro perfetta portavoce. E così aveva accettato, a nessuno sarebbe importato di vederla in tv, non pote4va immaginare che il filmato sarebbe stato trasmesso sulla televisione nazionale.  
Era agitata e non aveva smesso di guardarsi intorno, se conosceva i suoi fratelli poteva scontrarsi con loro in qualsiasi momento, avrebbero capito che Brian e Sam la stavano proteggendo, ed era meglio che non scoprissero di lei e Sam, anche se era stato solo una volta. Tornata a casa doveva fare le valige e andarsene, forse Chicago o meglio ancora la Pennsylvania, abbastanza lontano dalla California e con un nuovo nome, aveva bisogno di stare da sola i primi tempi, poi aveva scoperto che le piaceva e per quanto a volte avesse sentito la nostalgia dei suoi fratelli e di Marcel non aveva trovato coraggio sufficiente per tornare a casa. Era finalmente da sola, niente stanze da condividere, orari da rispettare e nessuno che la controllava, sapeva che le volevano bene ma aveva bisogno della sua libertà. Forse aveva sbagliato a non dire nulla ma ora aveva altro a cui pensare.

<< Tutto bene? >> le chiese una delle sue compagne del comitato, forse la sua storia sarebbe stata credibile, ovviamente tralasciando la parte dove era una poliziotta ma il resto sarebbe stato adorato da tutti quegli hippy.  
<< Si, solo … devo dirmi una cosa >> ammise, cominciare dall’inizio, non escludere niente e mentire solo alla fine, poteva farcela si disse. << Avevate ragione quando sostenevate che vengo da una famiglia ricca … non così ricca ma importante. Sono nata a New Orleans e avevo cinque fratelli, solo uno più piccolo di me, in realtà avevo anche una sorella maggiore ma prima che compisse sette anni è scomparsa, mia madre non ne parlava mai, è accaduto prima che io nascessi. Sono cresciuta comment il faut, come diciamo noi, scuola privata, feste esclusive ma … mi mancava qualcosa e non mi riferisco solo a come i miei fratelli e nostro padre mi guardavano, come se fossi troppo fragile per poter decidere da sola. Quando mi sono fidanzata con Marcel credevo … che avrebbero trovato qualcosa contro di lui e invece lo hanno subito accettato, qualsiasi cosa io facessi mi veniva accettata come si accettano i capricci di una bambina e ad un certo punto non ce l’ho fatta più. Dopo … un evento ho deciso di andarmene, ho fatto la valigia, lasciato una lettera e sono andata ad ovest, prima ho fatto la cameriera a San Diego, poi con i soldi ricevuti mi sono iscritta qui >> concluse, aveva detto tutto, quasi tutto ma il resto era una questione personale e familiare.  
<< E cosa aveva Marcel di sbagliato? Era povero? Comunista? >> le chiesero, Marcel comunista … c’erano momenti in cui era più quadrato di Elijah e quello era difficile, ricordava ancora quando da bambini Elijah gli aveva dato lezioni di piano, vedere un bambino di dieci anni che insegna ad un bambino di sei come suonare il piano era stato un evento a casa, c’era persino una foto che lo provava.  
<< Fosse quello … Marcel è nero, o meglio … mulatto ma per il resto è un vero creolo, lui e i miei fratelli andavano d’accordo, era … era come se non avessi pace, mi sono sentita soffocare tutta la vita e alla fine sono fuggita >> ammise, quella era la verità, ma se doveva essere sincera dopo la morte di Finn non riusciva più a sopportare l’atmosfera di casa, quando si era trattato di Henrik era stato diverso, allora si erano stretti tra di loro e l’avevano superato assieme e per quel che riguardava i suoi genitori … era l’unica che aveva continuato a mantenere rapporti con Mikael e l’unica ad essere andata al suo funerale, aveva avuto l’impressione di essere spiata ma forse era solo una sua impressione si era detta.  
<< Non ti rendi conto? Sei perfetta! Sei la perfetta sintesi della società che rifiuta lo stile di vita della classe alta e preferisce scendere in strada rinnegando il sistema capitalista in cui è cresciuta e che le dava tutto senza che lo meritasse veramente, solo perché bianca e ricca! >> fu la replica, quei ragazzi erano veramente ingenui, potevano avere ragione ma aveva toccato con mano il sessismo della società, fin da bambina e poi quando era entrata in polizia, sei mesi di lavoro d’ufficio e poi mandata ad infiltrarsi sia tra la setta di Manson e poi tra gli studenti solo perché era l’unica poliziotto e perché era bionda e bella. A New Orleans era lo stesso, Davina faceva quello che voleva, Hayley aveva avuto una vita tipica del bayou ma loro appartenevano ad una classe sociale che le lasciava libere, lei invece era stata ingabbiata fin da bambina, Freya lo sapeva e per questo è scappata aveva pensato una volta, senza confidare quel pensiero a nessuno.  
E ora … quello era un incubo, Sam e Brian avrebbero dovuto trattenerli almeno mezza giornata pensò prima di valutare le possibili fughe.

<< Parleremo dopo di quello che abbiamo in mente, ora … ora devo andare >> disse prima di cominciare a correre, i tanti anni trascorsi a sfuggire da Mikael le era serviti prima a scuola e ora le sarebbero stati utili pensò, a differenza dei suoi fratelli conosceva l’università, poi doveva solo tornare a casa, prendere le cose indispensabili e andare all’aeroporto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _per quanto quello nuovo fosse bravo per entrambi James Bond era Sean Connery, e forse Peter Sellers_ Hayley si riferisce a " Agente 007 - Al servizio segreto di Sua Maestà ", l'unico film della saga con George Lazenby, il flop dei flop della saga; e alla divertente parodia " James Bond 007 - Casino Royale " con Peter Sellers e un allora sconosciuto Woody Allen


	4. Looking for an exit

  
Quello era assurdo, semplicemente assurdo si era detto Elijah Mikaelson.  
La sua idea era semplice, scoprire dove Rebekah si trovasse in quel momento e poi attenderla a casa sua. Aveva nei piani di chiamare l’università e chiedere se avessero mai sentito parlare di una certa Charmain Tully che pure pretendeva di esservi iscritta, abbastanza da sapere se era stata spesso vista lì, un ottimo piano … peccato che Niklaus e Kol avessero deciso di improvvisare.  
I due infatti li avevano praticamente trascinati alla UCLA e con metodi che lui disapprovava avevano cercato di saperne qualcosa, per fortuna Marcel aveva avuto più fortuna si disse guardandosi in giro, come tutti avrebbe subito riconosciuto Rebekah.  
<< Forse così siamo un po’ troppo intimidatori >> suggerì Hayley, se c’era qualcosa che la mora aveva imparato negli anni era che i tre fratelli insieme potevano essere un trio legale, Elijah incuteva rispetto, Klaus paura e Kol semplicemente ti faceva venire voglia di chiamare il 911, solo Davina riusciva a calmarlo, tutti gli altri avevano dato forfait negli anni.  
<< Abbiamo visto che con Rebekah la via dolce non funziona, avrebbe dovuto cercarci lei e secondo me stiamo sbagliando ad andare tutti da lei, mi chiedo perché se ne sia andata così due anni fa, e … proprio in quel momento >> si chiese Camille a voce alta, sebbene conoscesse i Mikaelson da anni sapeva che la famiglia aveva così tanti segreti, tra cui Freya, dopo dieci anni Mikael Mikaelson aveva fatto dichiarare morta sua figlia e tutti avevano accettato la decisione tranne Finn Mikaleson, poco prima della morte di Esther ricordava di averli sorpresi mentre discutevano su qualcosa e quello già di per sé era strano essendo Finn il classico cocco di mamma, lode e vanto delle donne del sud.  
<< Aveva bisogno di staccare, di stare per i fatti suoi inoltre c’è una piccola questione in sospeso di cui non sono autorizzato a parlarvi a meno che Rebekah prima non ne parli con Klaus >> intervenne Marcel, due anni prima era morto Finn Mikaelson e Hayley ricordava bene come si fosse riparlato del testamento di Mikael, quel testamento che Elijah era riuscito a far cassare solo grazie alle varie testimonianze dei suoi fratelli, quasi tutte false.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse quello che Rebekah e Marcel non volevano far sapere passò in secondo piano quando riuscirono a scorgere Rebekah. Era sicuramente lei quella ragazza bionda, Marcel l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille e non solo perché Rebekah era stata l’unica bianca ad interessarsi a lui, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo Rebekah era l’unica donna in grado di reggere il confronto con lui, l’unica che non lo avesse mai assecondato eppure era così fragile e così legata alla famiglia, almeno la Rebekah che ricordava, quella spaventata di poter perdere l’affetto dei fratelli da un momento all’altro.

Camille ebbe appena il tempo di fare cenno a Davina che Klaus e Kol partirono, non dovevano fare così pensò la bionda, se Rebekah li aveva evitati per anni presentarsi in forze e soprattutto irrompere in quella maniera era sbagliato ma se anche avevano ragione su Rebekah quello era l’approccio sbagliato, il più sbagliato.  
<< Ci siamo appena giocati la nostra unica possibilità >> fece notare Hayley con uno sbuffò esasperato. L’idea di andare a Los Angeles era perfetta, peccato che Rebekah continuasse a fuggire, tutti i ragazzi Mikaelson erano bravi nella corsa, specialmente perché da bambini avevano imparato a dover fuggire da Mikael.  
<< Non credo proprio, dovrà uscire prima o poi >> fece notare Davina che si era seduta sull’erba  
<< Ci saranno almeno dieci uscite in questa università inoltre Rebekah conosce gli orari degli autobus e forse ha anche una macchina da cui fuggire >> fece notare Elijah, Rebekah poteva fuggire tranquillamente e poi l’avrebbero persa una seconda volta e per sempre. E c’era un dettaglio che non riusciva a cancellare, un dettaglio su una delle foto che aveva visto in commissariato e che gli sembrava familiare.  
Avevano così continuato ad attendere, la California era strana e quegli studenti erano strani si era detta Camille mentre continuava a tenere d’occhio la porta, prima o poi Klaus e Kol sarebbero dovuti uscire, o li avrebbero trovati in infermeria distrutti, quel posto era davvero immenso. Tutto quello non gli piaceva, quello e l’atmosfera che si respirava in città, gli hippy erano divertenti ma solo per dieci minuti, ancora non riusciva a capire perché di tutte le poliziotte, che dovevano comunque essere poche, avessero scelto proprio Charmain per un incarico simile.

<< Tutto questo mi mancava, lo sai? Il chiasso, gli studenti che parlano di cose inutili, le mense che servono cibo immangiabile, mi sembra di essere tornato a Seattle >> disse dopo qualche istante Marcel, subito dopo il diploma aveva reputato troppo facile l’università per neri, di quelle per bianchi nemmeno a parlarne e così dopo aver vinto una borsa di studio per Seattle era andato al nord, tornando almeno una volta al mese, per quanto l’atmosfera lì fosse migliore New Orleans era pur sempre la sua città.  
Camille stava per dire qualcosa quando la porta si aprì di schianto rivelando Rebekah che stava venendo sorprendentemente nella loro direzione correndo il più velocemente che poteva, inseguita da Klaus e Kol che cominciavano ad avere il fiato corto, gran parte del corpo studentesco doveva aver visto quei tre pazzi pensò Hayley prima di fare un cenno quasi impercettibile ad Elijah con la testa, ora o mai più.

 

§§§

 

Charmain Tully, nata Rebekah Mikaelson, si era sempre considerata brava nella corsa.  
Da bambina come tutti i suoi fratelli dove correre per difendersi da Mikael il quale però raramente aveva alzato le mani su di lei, se Finn era un cocco di mamma lei era la cocca di papà, solo quando si intrometteva per evitare un castigo ai suoi fratelli, Klaus nella maggior parte delle situazione, allora veniva picchiata anche lei ma solitamente se la cavava. Kol era troppo piccolo e troppo veloce, Elijah riusciva quasi sempre ad evitare di arrivare a quel punto facendo ragionare Mikael, Henrik era fin troppo adorabile mentre Finn sapeva di dover correre da Esther, Klaus invece veniva picchiato un giorno si e l’altro pure.  
Al liceo aveva pensato di entrare nella squadra ma aveva presto capito che non era quella la strada giusta, non quando su consiglio dei suoi fratelli doveva sorvegliare la figlia dei Forbes, per quanto lei e Klaus fossero una bella coppia era evidente che non sarebbe durata.  
Avrebbe dovuto continuare ad occuparsi della setta di Manson invece di insistere per avere un altro incarico si disse mentre continuava a correre per evitare i suoi fratelli, lì almeno doveva solo evitare Charlie che le incuteva terrore e si trattava di un caso semplice, osserva e riferisci mentre lì … lo sapeva che non doveva parlare in tv ma non credeva che l’intervista sarebbe stata vista fuori Los Angeles, figuriamoci fuori dallo Stato.  
Doveva solo arrivare alla macchina, correre il più veloce che poteva a casa, prendere il minimo indispensabile e passare al distretto, rassegnare le dimissioni e poi fuggire, possibilmente ad est, sarebbe salita sul primo aereo pur di sfuggire alla sua famiglia. Quei due erano veloci e per quanto avesse fatto aveva girato in tondo, venti minuti persi cercando di seminarli, doveva uscire di lì si disse dirigendosi verso la porta, per fortuna non indossava scarpe col tacco altrimenti sarebbe già finita all’ospedale pensò mentre scendeva velocemente i gradini diretta verso la sua macchina.

Ancora pochi secondi e … << Credo che noi dobbiamo parlare il prima possibile Rebekah >> sentì una voce dietro di lei, si era andata a cacciare proprio nella tana del lupo pensò guardandosi attorno: Elijah, Hayley, Camille, Davina e Marcel mentre dietro di lei Klaus e Kol stavano cercando di riprendere fiato.  
<< Io non ho niente da dirvi, non dovreste nemmeno essere qui, questa è un’operazione di polizia e voi non siete autorizzati ad essere qui >> tentò di spiegarsi mentre tutti la stavano circondando, conosceva abbastanza i suoi fratelli da sapere che erano capaci di prenderla di peso e trascinarla a New Orleans contro la sua volontà, inoltre lei aveva una copertura, i suoi fratelli non potevano stare lì come se niente fosse.  
<< Per quale delle tue coperture hai paura? Charmain Tully la poliziotta o la studentessa ribelle? >> le chiese Kol con un chiaro accento di derisione nella voce prima che Davina gli lanciasse un’occhiataccia, quei due stavano bene insieme pensò Rebekah prima di ricordarsi che aveva questioni molto più importanti.  
<< Non sono affari vostri, e ora lasciatemi andare, subito! >> ordinò sperando di sembrare autoritaria, il vero leader della famiglia era sempre stato Klaus, Elijah e Finn sebbene maggiori gli avevano ceduto la leadership della famiglia fin dai fatti di Henrik e Kol era troppo incasinato per contare effettivamente qualcosa.  
<< Tu non andrai da nessuna parte, ora andiamo da qualche parte e ci racconterai tutto, sono sicuro che in questi due anni di vacanza avrai tanto da raccontarci >> le intimò Klaus, quanto aveva odiato quel tono si disse Rebekah, fin da bambina odiava quel tono di voce. Quello non era un invito, era un ordine e purtroppo lei in quel momento non sapeva come rifiutarsi.

<< E se volessi … potrei denunciarvi tutti per rapimento >> li minacciò lei.  
<< Potresti, e noi potremmo denunciare te per falso in atto pubblico, furto d’identità e non so quante altre, non ti conviene giocare a questo gioco, sorella, e lo dico per il tuo bene >> le fece notare Elijah, Klaus poteva anche essere minaccioso ma se c’era qualcuno di cui avere davvero paura in famiglia quello era Elijah.  
<< Farò come volete, ma poi … poi vorrei decidere da sola >> accettò, doveva solo trovare il momento adatto e sgusciare via, sarebbe stato facile alla fine si disse prima di seguirli, al momento non aveva alcuna alternativa, per ora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piccolo accenno a G'A, verrà anche il ben Hur, promise


	5. Final Steps?

Rebekah Mikaelson, nota a Los Angeles come Charmain Tully sapeva che prima o poi quel momento sarebbe arrivato, solamente non così presto.  
Aveva deciso di chiamare casa per Natale, comunicare che stava bene e poi riattaccare, aveva persino scelto il luogo per la telefonata, invece si si era messa quella maledetta intervista televisiva e oltre a quella il detective Hodiak e Brian incapaci di mantenere un segreto, sapeva che era colpa loro si disse per l’ennesima volta. Ora si trovava circondata dalla sua famiglia, Klaus e Kol ai lati ed Elijah di fronte mentre sedeva nervosamente in quel diner, avevano occupato ben due tavoli, qualcosa che non le capitava da quando viveva a New Orleans. Se si aspettavano che parlasse, che si giustificasse o che piangesse stavano sprecando il loro tempo, avrebbe inflitto loro il trattamento del silenzio fino alla fine dei suoi giorni se necessario.  
<< Ora, ritengo doveroso ottenere da parte tua Rebekah, non delle scuse ma almeno una spiegazione del perché tu te ne sia andata >> cominciò Elijah pacato poco prima che sentisse la mano di Klaus afferrarle con forza il polso per impedirle di fuggire, come se potesse anche solo spostare la gamba senza essere placcata. Notò Hayley afferrare di slancio la mano di Elijah e stringerla, tra quei due c’era sempre stata una certa simpatia prima che se ne andasse ed era felice per loro, era strano a pensarci bene ma lei non era la persona più adatta per giudicare, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto sotto copertura, specialmente Charlie.

<< … Non sono affari vostri, avevo bisogno di stare da sola e siccome  sappiamo tutti che con voi è impossibile me ne sono andata, sono perfettamente in grado di cavarmela e ve l’ho dimostrato: in due anni non ho mai avuto di contattarvi, ho preso la mia parte dell’eredità e sono partita >> tentò di spiegarsi, sapeva bene che se fosse rimasta i suoi fratelli l’avrebbero aiutata coinvolgendo Camille e Marcel ma era proprio quello che voleva evitare. In quanto all’eredità … si era presentata in banca poco dopo aver preparato al valigia, non aveva fornito spiegazioni ma si era fatta forza del suo nome, la sua famiglia era pur sempre nell’elité francofona del quartiere francese e quello era stato utile.  
Dopo aver preso i soldi era partita, si era guardata indietro solo una volta arrivata a San Diego dov’era rimasta due mesi prima di dirigersi a Los Angeles e aveva deciso che oramai era in viaggio e tornare sarebbe stata una follia e un’ammissione di colpa e lei non era colpevole.  
<< Non hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile per noi ottenere quell’eredità, Elijah per la prima volta in vita sua ha commesso un reato penale pur di far ottenere a tutti noi i soldi del povero papà >> le annunciò Kol, sapeva che c’erano stati dei problemi quando avevano avuto lettura del testamento di Mikael ma non aveva indagato, Klaus ed Elijah si erano limitati a comunicare a lei e a Kol che se ne sarebbero occupati loro, lei si era accontentata ma Kol a quanto sembrava aveva voluto saperne di più.  
<< Un reato? Che cosa avete fatto? >> chiese cercando di ricordare i fatti di due anni fa.  
<< Ho dovuto mentire, ho spergiurato il falso per questa famiglia. Il testamento di nostro padre diseredava Niklaus e ho dovuto giurare in tribunale che era stato redatto da un uomo incapace di intendere e di volere dunque senza valore, e per quanto disprezzabile nostro padre non è mai stato pazzo, io e Marcel qui presente eravamo con lui quando andò dal notaio per cambiare il testamento e sappiamo tutti perché l’ho fatto >> fu la risposta perentoria del fratello, a pensarci bene si ricordava di come fossero nervosi dopo il testamento e come all’improvviso ne fosse spuntato un altro che lo invalidava ma non si era mai occupata di questioni legali.  
<< E io lo apprezzo, quello che non apprezzo è che nostra sorella abbia deciso di lasciare la famiglia svuotando il suo conto in banca, due valige e nessun biglietto >> gli fece eco Klaus, voltando la testa Rebekah incrociò lo sguardo di Camille, poco importava cosa fosse accaduto, i suoi fratelli le avrebbero sempre ricordato quella fuga.  
<< Vi ho spiegato perché l’ho fatto e ora dovrei tornare a lavorare >> disse cercando di alzarsi prima di sentire le mani dei suoi fratelli sulle spalle che le facevano pressione perché tornasse a sedersi, obbedì di malavoglia, forse poteva fingere di tornare in centrale e da lì tornare a casa e partire lo stesso.  
<< Ma poi comunque continuare a fare la poliziotta se hai dichiarato il falso? >> le chiese Davina che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio concentrata sul piatto che aveva di fronte agli occhi. Aveva ragione pensò Rebekah, aveva ragione, per entrare in polizia aveva mentito sul suo nome, sul numero della previdenza sociale, su tutto, dubitava che l’avrebbero presa sul serio se avesse detto tutta la verità.  
<< Assolutamente no, ci sono gli estremi per una denuncia, falso in atto pubblico e furto d’identità, credo che sarebbe molto più facile per tutti noi se tu rassegnarsi le dimissioni, spontaneamente >> fu la replica di Elijah, era evidente che nessuno della famiglia sarebbe stato dalla sua parte.  
<< Hanno bisogno di me lì, e se pensate che tornerò a New Orleans senza obiezioni allora avete sbagliato >> replicò lei prima di alzarsi. << Tu provaci e giuro su tutto quello che ho di più sacro che ti riporterò a casa legata e imbavagliata, qui non si parla se tu ritornerai, ma di come ritornerai >> la minacciò Klaus e Rebekah conosceva fin troppo bene suo fratello per non sapere che stava dicendo la verità, che Marcel e i suoi fratelli erano disposti a trascinarla di peso fino a casa, li conosceva troppo bene per dubitarne.

<< Quando torneremo a casa puoi passare da me, sempre che tu ne abbia voglia >> le propose Camille, dunque alla fine era riuscita a laurearsi pensò Rebekah, un altro evento che aveva perso ma che non riusciva a rimpiangere, per quanto amasse la sua famiglia essere Charmain Tully era stata la decisione migliore della sua vita.  
Fece ceno di si con la testa, dove solo approfittare del momento in cui i suoi fratelli si sarebbero distratti alla centrale di polizia e scappare, Hayley e Camille l’avrebbero aiutata inconsapevolmente mentre doveva spiegarsi con Marcel ma meglio scriversi una lettera mentre era sull’aereo si disse, doveva solo mostrarsi arrendevole e poi fregarli.

 

§§§

 

Per fortuna c’era abbastanza gente quando arrivarono pensò, anche se Marcel e Klaus la tenevano per le braccia, prima o poi lei e Marcel avrebbero dovuto parlare si disse per l’ennesima volta.  
C’era troppa gente e con la coda dell’occhio vide Sam Hodiak che le faceva segno di avvicinarsi, gli fece notare che non poteva e fu lui ad avvicinarsi. << C’è una donna che chiede di te … voleva assolutamente parlare con te, una certa … Freya, conosci qualcuno con quel nome? >> quasi gridò Hodiak prima che ben sette teste si voltassero verso di lui.  
<< Mia … nostra sorella maggiore, ma è scomparsa, papà l’ha fatta dichiarare morta anni fa >> rispose lei mentre avvertiva che Klaus l’aveva lasciata e notò gli sguardi interrogativi di Elijah e di Kol, tutto quello era impossibile. Era sempre stato detto loro che Freya era scomparsa, Esther aveva sempre sostenuto quello e Finn non aveva mai aperto bocca, tranne una volta poco dopo la morte di Henrik quando si era però limitato ad un semplice “ ci sono delle cose che non dovreste sapere “ e poi non aveva aggiunto altro.  
<< So solo che c’è una donna bionda che ti assomiglia, nel mio ufficio e che continua a sostenere di voler parlare con te, sappiamo entrambi che la verità è là fuori >> le disse Sam, poteva essere un falso allarme ma era l’occasione buona si disse Rebekah.


	6. Freya?

Come in quella stanza riuscissero a starci dieci persone era un mistero pensò Sam Hodiak.  
Tutta la famiglia Mikaelson con rispettive fidanzate e fidanzato era lì, più c’erano lui e Brian e per finire c’era quella ragazza di nome Freya.  
Osservandola bene notò che c’erano alcune somiglianze con Charmaine e gli altri ma questo non voleva dire niente, forse poteva essere realmente Freya Mikaelson, non era un nome comune ma andava di moda tra i nordici da quel che sapeva ma poteva essere un caso di omonimia.

<< … dov’è Finn? >> chiese la nuova venuta prima di alzarsi sulle punte come se cercasse qualcuno, e Hodiak si accorse di come quella domanda stesse mettendo a disagio tutta quella strana famiglia.  
<< Con tutto il rispetto, come possiamo sapere se sia la nostra Freya o meno? Insomma … di pazzi in giro ce ne sono tanti >> fece notare Kol prima che Klaus e Marcel soffocassero una risata con un colpo di tosse meritandosi rispettivamente uno scappellotto e un’occhiata gelida da parte di Elijah.  
Tutto quello era assurdo pensò Rebekah, in casa c’era un’unica foto di sua sorella Freya ma non era sufficiente, quella nella foto era una bambina e quella di fronte a loro era una donna, aveva lo stesso nome ma … solo Finn poteva saperlo.  
<< Finn … Finn è … è venuto a mancare due anni fa, come facciamo a sapere che sia realmente tu? Voglio dire … hai qualche prova di quello che sostieni? >> le chiese Elijah, non che fossero ricchi ma era meglio verificare per evitare qualche truffa anche se gli sembrava improbabile, e così doveva pensarla Hayley che infatti gli tirò una gomitata visibile a tutti.  
<< Niente di tangibile, solo … ricordo che c’erano delle voci, voci su delle streghe, mia madre leggeva a me e a Finn un testo su una congrega di streghe che avrebbe abitato vicino casa nostra, e ricordo che nostro padre ci faceva sfogliare le riviste del National Geographic specialmente quella sul Guatemala >> rispose la ragazza, avevano delle riviste del National Geographic pensò Kol, o meglio le avevano avute fino alla morte di Mikael, poi Klaus ne aveva fatto un ottimo falò, era stato difficile spiegarsi con la polizia ma per fortuna in famiglia c’era un avvocato, e Marcel come dottore aveva il suo peso.  
<< Tante famiglie hanno il National Geographic a casa, sweetie, ci serve qualcos’altro altrimenti possiamo lasciarla qui … per vagabondaggio e tanto altro >> intervenne Klaus beccandosi un occhiataccia dagli altri.  
<< Ricordo che Finn aveva dei libri, e collezionava foto sulla Spagna, gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto andare in Spagna, ne aveva sentito parlare e moriva dalla voglia di andarci, poi è arrivata zia Dahlia >> dichiarò la donna, quella era la prova pensò Kol, loro non avevano nessuna zia di nome Dahlia, a pensarci bene non avevano proprio dei parenti escludendo un fratello del padre morto in guerra dunque quella tizia stava raccontando un sacco di balle si disse.  
<< Noi non abbiamo nessuna zia che risponda a quel nome quindi ti consiglio di andartene >> disse, aveva come l’impressione di averla già vista.  
<< Anch’io ho scoperto la sua esistenza il giorno in cui si è presentata a casa e ha avuto una discussione con nostra madre, poi non mi ricordo nulla >> replicò la donna, era strano ma la loro era famiglia si disse Klaus, doveva esserci un modo per essere sicuri che quella bionda davanti a loro fosse Freya, qualsiasi cosa.

<< Potremmo … potremmo fare un test del DNA, potrebbero volerci settimane ma ne avreste la certezza inoltre credo che questa ragazza abbia bisogno d’aiuto, mi chiedo da quanto mangi >> fece notare Camille, aveva ragione pensò Rebekah, Freya era magra, molto magra e … ecco dove l’aveva vista. << Eri con Charlie, eri una delle sue ragazze, ecco dove ci siamo già viste >> sussurrò abbastanza forte per farsi sentire da Hodiak e da Brian, e per sua sfortuna anche da Marcel. Avrebbe evitato di frequentare quel pazzo di Manson ma gli ordini erano ordini, quell’uomo aveva un carisma eccezionale e per un secondo aveva creduto alle sue parole per quanto fossero folli, e anche Freya doveva averci creduto.  
<< Per questo ho chiesto di te, ricordavo di averti vista da Charlie, assomigli a nostra madre quando aveva la tua età così mi sono fatta coraggio, sono dieci mesi che ho lasciato Charlie e le altre, me la so cavare >> fu la risposta.  
<< Molto bene, abbiamo la soluzione ora tutti fuori me compreso, ci sarà tempo per gli abbracci e i baci dopo, ora fuori >> intervenne Brian facendo scaturire un sorriso sulle labbra di Rebekah, forse avevano trovato una soluzione.

 

§§§

 

<< Questo non cambia la situazione, sorella, non appena avremo terminato qui torneremo a New Orleans, tutti noi >> disse Klaus mentre aspettavano fuori dal distretto, i suoi piani di fuggire erano appena stati rimandati.  
<< Io ho un lavoro qui e se quella ragazza è davvero Freya allora credo che resterò qui >> replicò Rebekah, con Freya a casa sarebbe stato tutto più facile, i suoi fratelli avrebbero avuto una sorella da martirizzare e lei sarebbe stata di nuovo libera di badare a sé stessa.  
<< Ti abbiamo già spiegato che non puoi, provaci e giuro che finirò per diagnosticarti qualsiasi cosa pur di farti tornare a casa >> ora anche Marcel la minacciava, faceva ormai parte della famiglia e quello poteva anche capirlo si disse, fin da bambino Marcel aveva avuto una sorta di complesso d’inferiorità mischiato a desiderio di emulazione nei confronti dei suoi fratelli.  
<< Dovreste attendere i risultati, dovremmo rilassarci tutti … e poi rapire Rebekah >> intervenne Davina strappando una risatina nervosa a tutti  
<< Secondo voi è davvero … vostra sorella? >> chiese Hayley curiosa.  
<< Credo che quella tizia racconti un sacco di balle, e se anche fosse lei … io non ho mai sentito di nessuna zia Dahlia e non capisco perché nostra madre avrebbe dovuto tenerci nascosta la sua esistenza >>  fece notare Klaus, forse lei l’avrebbe detto meglio si disse Rebekah ma aveva ragione, non aveva mai sentito sua madre parlare di parenti, per quanto si sforzasse non ricordava nulla. Finn però si era messo in testa di scoprire le origini della famiglia ed era riuscito a ricreare gran parte del loro albero genealogico, si ricordava però di una sera in cui lo aveva visto cancellare qualcosa.

<< Finn qualcosa sapeva, non ha mai detto nulla su cosa sia accaduto quel giorno ma era a conoscenza di qualcosa >> intervenne, per quanto fosse stato legato a sua madre, più di tutti loro, Finn negli ultimi tempi si era lentamente allontanato da Esther, come se lui stesso non riuscisse a perdonarle qualcosa.  
<< Ma Finn non è qui e dubito che se fosse stato a conoscenza di qualcosa non avrebbe detto nulla, in quanto a noi abbiamo solo una foto, se fosse nostra sorella dovremmo sapere cosa abbia fatto in questi anni altrimenti se non fosse chi pretende di essere dovremmo superare tutto questo e tornare a New Orleans >> riassunse Elijah, quella situazione era strana e inquietante ma in qualche modo se la sarebbero cavata, poi lui e Hayley si sarebbero concessi quella vacanza in India e per qualche giorno sarebbe stato tranquillo e senza i suoi fratelli.  
<< Non necessariamente, se una figura che riteneva autorevole gli avesse detto, o ordinato, di non parlare lui non avrebbe parlato. I bambini ascoltano le figure autorevoli, specialmente insegnanti o genitori, motivo per cui molti bambini si vergognano di raccontare ai genitori di essere stati picchiati dagli insegnanti, non vogliono che le due figure autorevoli del loro piccolo mondo entrino in contrasto, mio zio ha notato molte volte questo dettaglio tra i bambini durante la loro prima confessione, si sentono al sicuro e sapendo che si è tenuti al segreto raccontano tante brutte cose >> fece notare loro Camille.  
<< E quale potrebbe essere questa figura? L’unico adulto era nostra madre ed è assurdo! >> quasi urlò Kol beccandosi le occhiatacce di chi stava passando in quel momento.

<< Mai dire mai, vostra madre aveva un sacco di segreti, che avesse una sorella nascosta da qualche parte non mi sorprenderebbe >> disse Marcel, e non aveva tutti i torti, avevano avuto bisogno di diciotto anni e dell’incidente per scoprire che Klaus non era in tutto e per tutto loro fratello pensò Rebekah, che avessero una zia e che questa sapesse di Freya non era poi così strano.  
<< Sentite, torniamo al motel, dormiamo qualche oretta, poi Rebekah … o Charmaine ci farà fare un giro e non appena sappiamo i risultati del test prenotiamo i biglietti >> propose Hayley mentre Marcel litigava col telefono.  
<< Un giorno inventeranno un telefono che si potrà portare in tasca, e non importa se avrò cent’anni ma lo comprerò >> disse dopo aver terminato, un telefono da portare in tasca … ma che idea ridicola pensò Rebekah.


	7. New case, new plane

<< Come … come era essere Charmain >> le chiese Davina mentre erano impegnate con il caffè.  
L’idea era semplice, accompagnarli al motel, attendere i risultati, uscire per prendere una boccata d’aria e fuggire, tornare a casa, prendere la valigia e correre in aeroporto, peccato che Klaus avesse insistito per andare a casa sua, come se ci fosse spazio per tutti loro a casa sua si era detta Rebekah.  
<< Era una vita semplice, poche regole, nessuno che si preoccupava troppo per me e potevo fare quello che avevo sempre sognato di fare senza temere giudizi >> rispose mentre Hayley era al telefono con New Orleans.  
<< E hai una bella casa, molto … piccola >> disse Camille cercando di rompere il ghiaccio, anche per quello l’aveva presa, pagare l’affitto era stata un’esperienza nuova ed emozionante e la casa era così diversa dalla villa di New Orleans e da tutte le altre residenza della sua famiglia, un salotto con cucina annessa, un bagno e una camera da letto all’inizio le erano sembrati pochi ma dopo appena due mesi si era sentita perfettamente soddisfatta.  
<< Mi basta, inoltre l’affitto è basso e il vicinato discreto, è un buon posto dove vivere >> ammise lei, da bambina era vissuta nel lusso e nella bambagia tipica delle famiglie ricche del sud e la California era stata una rivelazione, aveva bisogno di uscire, vedere come andasse davvero il mondo e solo a Los Angeles ci era riuscita.

<< Quindi hai completamente cambiato la tua vita, ti siamo mancate? >> le chiese Hayley curiosa, tutto quello era strano, bizzarro e sospettoso, che Rebekah, ora Charmain, avesse intenzione di fuggire era evidente ma se conosceva i Mikaelson, aveva avuto una figlia col figlio di mezzo, da quattro anni dormiva tutte le notti col maggiore e sopportava il minore, allora sapeva che nessuno dei tre avrebbe più perso di vista la bionda.  
<< Ogni giorno ma avevo bisogno di stare da sola, come non ho fatto altro che ripetere da quando siete arrivati. Dovevo riflettere e provare a me stessa che senza di loro potevo farcela ... ed è stato bello, i primi tempi al distretto ero solo una segretaria con l’uniforme ma poi il detective Hodiak e il capo si sono accorti di me. Ho effettuato degli arresti … ho persino usato la pistola, so come funziona e non solo perché ogni volta che Mikael li portava a caccia mi nascondevo nel bagagliaio >> rispose, Klaus l’aveva scoperta quando aveva quattordici anni e aveva giurato che non avrebbe detto nulla e l’aveva scoperta solamente perché quel giorno non passavano abbastanza anatre e si stavano tutti annoiando.  
<< Questa non la sapevo e … per caso hai lavorato al caso Tate? >> le chiese Camille curiosa.  
 << Noi preferiamo chiamarlo caso Tate – La Bianca, al distretto molti sono convinti che siano collegati tra di loro, ho conosciuto durante alcune indagini il leader di una di queste nuove sette … Charlie mette i brividi ma ha un carisma incredibile >> ammise, quell’uomo era qualcosa di speciale, appariva ordinario eppure aveva una parlantina eccezionale, nessun dubbio che le sue seguaci avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa lui desiderasse, la California sembrava attirare uomini simili.  
<< E sei andata sotto copertura, da sola, in una setta … >> gli occhi di Davina e delle altre brillavano e Rebekah capiva bene il motivo, a new Orleans ogni suo movimento era controllato se non dai suoi fratelli almeno da Marcel che pur di compiacere i Mikaelson avrebbe fatto di tutto anche se poi allo stesso modo cercava di mostrare la propria indipendenza.

<< Era il mio primo incarico >> rispose lei prima di riempire le tazzine, quando aveva comprato quel servizio da thé si era detta che dodici tazzine non le sarebbero mai servite ma che era un ottimo sistema per non usare la lavastoviglie e usarle una per volta … poi era accaduto tutto quello.  
Con un sorriso fece segno a Davina di sistemare il vassoio, per il latte si limitò al suo cartone della mattina, se lo sarebbero fatto andare bene volenti o nolenti.

 

§§§

 

Avevano preso il thé, avevano conversato, aveva chiesto di Hope e ora era il momento che tutti se ne andassero da casa sua, forse non Marcel.  
Prima o poi avrebbero ricevuto la telefonata e avrebbero saputo se quella donna era davvero Freya o solo una delle tante donne che si univano alle sette pacifiste e alla fine lei se ne sarebbe andata, cinque minuti per fare la valigia e si sarebbe diretta ad est, forse avrebbe chiamato New Orleans due o tre volte l’anno ma aveva bisogno di tempo, all’inizio si era detta che avrebbe atteso tre anni e poi sarebbe tornata, forse doveva riformulare il concetto si disse prima di udire il telefono squillare.  
<< Sono Charmaine Tully >> disse prima di vedere Kol scoppiare a ridere, subito chetato dallo scappellotto che Elijah gli rifilò, doveva informarsi sulla questione universitaria del minore della famiglia, sicuramente Kol andava all’università solo perché Klaus ed Elijah lo costringevano, uno era andato alla Loyola e l’altro all’Accademia d’arte entrambi con ottimi risultati, Klaus si era preso persino un anno sabbatico a Gerusalemme, cosa dovesse fare lì non lo aveva capito mai capito nessuno.

<< Capisco ... si, molto bene, dove si trova? … molto bene … certamente, arrivo subito … stesse scritte? Stesso modus operandi? Arrivo il prima possibile >> disse prima di terminare la telefonata, quello si che era un problema, un vero problema.  
<< C’è stato un altro caso sempre legato al caso Tate – La Bianca e io devo tornare in centrale, voi potete restare qui quanto volete, vi avviserò io quando avremo i risultati per il test >> dichiarò prima di prepararsi, poteva semplicemente svolgere il suo lavoro, avvisare tutti di recarsi al distretto e poi fuggire, era un’idea eccellente si disse Rebekah, vigliacca ma eccellente.


	8. An Idea

Avevano preso il thé, avevano conversato, aveva chiesto di Hope e ora era il momento che tutti se ne andassero da casa sua, forse non Marcel.  
Prima o poi avrebbero ricevuto la telefonata e avrebbero saputo se quella donna era davvero Freya o solo una delle tante donne che si univano alle sette pacifiste e alla fine lei se ne sarebbe andata, cinque minuti per fare la valigia e si sarebbe diretta ad est, forse avrebbe chiamato New Orleans due o tre volte l’anno ma aveva bisogno di tempo, all’inizio si era detta che avrebbe atteso tre anni e poi sarebbe tornata, forse doveva riformulare il concetto si disse prima di udire il telefono squillare.  
<< Sono Charmaine Tully >> disse prima di vedere Kol scoppiare a ridere, subito chetato dallo scappellotto che Elijah gli rifilò, doveva informarsi sulla questione universitaria del minore della famiglia, sicuramente Kol andava all’università solo perché Klaus ed Elijah lo costringevano, uno era andato alla Loyola e l’altro all’Accademia d’arte entrambi con ottimi risultati, Klaus si era preso persino un anno sabbatico a Gerusalemme, cosa dovesse fare lì non lo aveva capito mai capito nessuno.  
<< Capisco ... si, molto bene, dove si trova? … molto bene … certamente, arrivo subito … stesse scritte? Stesso modus operandi? Arrivo il prima possibile >> disse prima di terminare la telefonata, quello si che era un problema, un vero problema.

<< C’è stato un altro caso sempre legato al caso Tate – La Bianca e io devo tornare in centrale, voi potete restare qui quanto volete, vi avviserò io quando avremo i risultati per il test >> dichiarò prima di prepararsi, poteva semplicemente svolgere il suo lavoro, avvisare tutti di recarsi al distretto e poi fuggire, era un’idea eccellente si disse Rebekah, vigliacca ma eccellente.

  
§§§

 

Il caso era del tutto simile agli altri pensò Rebekah prima di terminare l’ennesima chiamata.  
Stesse scritte, stesso modus operandi, era evidente che chiunque fosse si sentiva al sicuro e con lui anche i suoi complici, tutto quel macello non poteva farlo un’unica persona si erano detti dopo l’omicidio di LaBianca.  
<< Tutto questo è assurdo, ho sentito parlare di serial killer ma questo è impossibile, chiunque sia il leader deve avere una parlantina tale da convincere così tanti sbandare ad uccidere per lui >> sbottò Hodiak e Rebekah pensò che avesse ragione, un tipo come Charlie … Charlie sarebbe stato in grado di convincere le sue ragazze a uccidere si chiese prima di darsi la risposta: si, Charlie poteva.  
Avrebbe dovuto fargli visita ma non sapeva dove si fossero sistemati e con la sua famiglia e il suo piano di fuga … aveva poche ore si disse controllando nuovamente l’orologio,  stava tramontando e il pensiero di prendere l’aero di notte non le era mai piaciuto.  
<< Come Charlie, lui ne sarebbe capace, ci sono novità? >> chiese curiosa alzando gli occhi dal bloc notes dove aveva cominciato ad annotare i numeri telefonici di quelli che chiamavano in relazione ai casi, c’era qualcosa che li univa solamente … la mano era diversa.  
<< Nessuna, maschio, bianco … la scritta questa volta dice “ political piggy “ ma non sembra che quest’uomo si interessasse alla politica. Era un insegnante di musica e talvolta ospitava alcuni di questi gruppi di sbandati, per me si tratta di un imitatore, a certa gente basta poco per farsi venire strane idee in testa >> le rivelò Hodiak, un insegnate di musica … a Charlie sarebbe tanto piaciuto incidere, aveva una bella voce e sapeva strimpellare la chitarra … nulla a paragone di Klaus ed Elijah che avevano studiato pianoforte al conservatorio ma era anche vero che il massimo della musica leggera che si sentiva a casa sua fino a due fa erano talvolta i Beatles.

<< E … si conoscono i risultati del test? Freya o come si chiama è davvero nostra sorella? >> domandò, aveva sempre sognato di avere una sorella, o che Freya non fosse scomparsa e ora si sentiva a disagio, avrebbe tanto desiderato abbracciarla e raccontarle tutto ma sapeva che i suoi fratelli avrebbero avuto bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare tutto quello più questa zia Dahlia che nessuno di loro ricordava di aver mai sentito nominare.  
<< Ancora no, ci sono questioni più importanti di una faccenda privata, se poi il test dimostrasse che è vostra sorella si potrebbe aprire un fascicolo sulla sua sparizione. Il capo vorrebbe sapere cosa sai di quei gruppi di hippy dato che sei andata sotto copertura in uno di loro, La Casa? >> le rispose Sam strappandole un sorriso.  
<< La Famiglia, Charlie … potrebbe essere lui ma non mi sembrava interessato alla politica, però nel suo gruppo non c’erano afroamericani, solo bianchi >> fece notare, molti dei gruppi hippy erano misti ma non La Famiglia, e aveva appena avuto un’idea.  
 << Non credo che sia importante, tranne Brian la maggior parte degli agenti qui dentro è razzista … non è una prova ma è stato un bianco, chiunque sia però ce l’ha coi neri dato che sta provando ad orientare così le indagini >> le fece notare Hodiak, gli dispiaceva anche per lui perché era una brava persona ma doveva anche pensare a sé stessa e questa volta sarebbe andata meglio.  
<< Vado dal capo ma prima faccio una telefonata, mi sembra di sentire le urla di mio fratello quando scoprirà che per la cena dovrà ordinare cinese >> dichiarò cercando di risultare convincente.  
<< Quale dei tre? L’avvocato, l’artista o lo psicopatico? >> le chiese Brian che usciva in quel momento dall’ufficio del capo.  
<< Tutti e tre, per fortuna le loro fidanzate cercheranno di farli ragionare >> rispose, Camille Hayley e Davina erano brave ma non erano delle sante pensò prima di comporre il numero di casa sua.

Attese cinque minuti e poi sentì la voce di Elijah.  
<< Dovreste venire qui, ci sono delle novità … cenate con calma, ordinate del cinese se volete, il numero è nell’agenda assieme a quello della pizza e dell’italiano. Poi venite … si, il caso mi sta tenendo occupata … mangerò qui, per questo vi sto dicendo di fare tutto con calma … e non toccare le mie riviste … c’è una copia del Ben Hur da qualche parte … a Kol dalla in testa e falla leggere a Klaus … ci sentiamo tra poco >> disse prima di chiudere la conversazione.  
Tempo mezz’ora e il suo piano sarebbe cominciato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nuovo caso è quello riguardante la morte di Gary Hinman, già visto nella Season, ucciso effettivamente dalla Family su ordine di Charlie


	9. Ops I did it again

Quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata di Rebekah erano impegnati in nella vera attività del maschio bianco di una certa classe sociale: giocare a carte.  
Ovviamente giocare a carte con Kol Mikaelson voleva dire che lui avrebbe barato dunque bisognava barare e per questo motivo quella che era cominciata come un’ingenua partita a poker era lentamente degenerata in una sfida e in un momento imprecisato della sera era divenuta chemin de fer, come quattro uomini sotto i settanta conoscessero le regole di chemin de fer era ancora un mistero per Camille o’Connel che pure negli anni si era abituata alle stravaganze di Mikaleson.  
Lo squillo del telefono fu provvidenziale, dopo una breve lotta fu Elijah quello che riuscì a prendere la cornetta mentre Davina con preveggenza si dirigeva verso il frigo a cercare del ghiaccio. << … equando potremmo venire? …è a proposito di quel caso, quello per cui sei stata chiamata? Sicura di non voler mangiare con noi? …molto bene >> disse prima di riattaccare e fare un cenno ad Hayley, tutto quello stava divento assurdo e senza alcuna traccia di logica.

<< Quando dovete andare? >> chiese Hayley, doveva chiamare gli amici di Davina per sapere se Hope stava bene, per fortuna entro due gironi, tre al massimo sarebbero tornati a New Orleans insieme a Rebekah e forse assieme a Freya Mikaelson, nell’archivio che Finn aveva organizzato dovevano esserci informazioni su cosa fosse accaduto oltre vent’anni prima.  
<< Ha detto di non aspettarla e cenare, sembra che il caso la tratterrà fino a tardi quindi dobbiamo essere noi ad andare da lui, da qualche parte dovrebbe esserci un’agenda da qualche parte con dei numeri telefonici, a quanto sembra il frigo è vuoto >> annunciò Elijah prima che Davina aprisse velocemente il frigorifero per richiuderlo sconsolata, il tutto mentre Marcel cercava di impedire che un litigio riguardante i punteggi non degenerasse in qualcosa di più grave.  
<< C’è qualcosa che non ti convince, vero? >> domandò Hayley, era impossibile che Rebekah non riuscisse a liberarsi in tempo, non era così importante in centrale, indossava ancora l’uniforme a differenza di quel detective.  
<< Molte cose, ma prima dobbiamo scoprire se quella ragazza sia realmente Freya >> le rispose Elijah prima di fare cenno a Marcel di prendere il libro che prima stava leggendo Davina che sfogliava l’agenda. Per fortuna Marcel capì perfettamente cosa intendesse dire quando indicò prima Kol e poi Klaus, cinque secondi dopo il primo si massaggiava la testa e il secondo con un’alzata di spalle sfogliava la prima pagina.  
<< Ho trovato l’indirizzo di una pizzeria e di take away cinese, qui a Los Angeles non sanno mangiare >> disse Davina prima di dirigersi verso il telefono.

Avevano mangiato, se avessero avuto più tempo avrebbero pensato a tutto loro, Kol era stato medicato con il ghiaccio e finalmente erano di fronte il distretto, in casa c’era davvero poco, evidentemente Rebekah preferiva restare al distretto più che poteva pensò Klaus, avrebbe dovuto chiedere informazioni su quel Charlie perché c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava e sicuramente non era il solo.  
<< Tutto questo non mi piace, sicuro che abbia detto di venire qui dopo aver cenato? Non è normale nemmeno per lei >> fece notare, era sicuro che anche Elijah lo pensasse, purtroppo Los Angeles non era New Orleans.  
<< Condivido i vostri dubbi, forse si sono sbrigati subito con il test e poi si sono occupati del caso più importante, tra un test del DNA e la scena di un crimine io prima mi occuperei delt est del DNA e poi della scena del crimine >> dichiarò Marcel, un buon ragionamento pensò Kol, peccato che lui avrebbe fatto il contrario, la scena doveva essere sicuramente più divertente.  
<< È stupido, io farei esattamente il contrario >> disse prima che Hayley ricordasse a tutti che dovevano entrare, probabilmente Rebekah li stava aspettando con delle novità.  
Era ancora più confusionario di prima pensò Camille, quando vi si erano recati quella mattina e poi nel pomeriggio era un po’ in disordine ma così … per fortuna a casa certe cose non capitavano.  
<< Voi qui? Cosa ci fate qui? >> chiese uno dei detective che li aveva riconosciuti  
<< Ci ha chiamato Rebekah, Charmain come dite voi, sembra che ci siano novità >> dichiarò Hayley mentre un dubbio cominciava a farsi strada nella sua mente e non solo nella sua.  
<< Impossibile, Charmain è appena uscita, vostra sorella mi ha detto di avervi chiamato proprio per avvertirvi che ci vorranno più giorni sapere i risultati >> fece loro notare Sam Hodiak … e perché all’improvviso lo stavano fissando male?

 

§§§

  
L’altoparlante annunciò per la seconda volta il volo per Philadelphia avvisando i ritardatari ad affrettarsi e Rebekah strinse a sé il borsone, aveva già imbarcato la valigia e ora era al gate, ancora pochi metri e ci sarebbe riuscita si disse prima di avvicinarsi alla hostess che l’accolse con un sorriso.  
<< Emma Cook? Buon viaggio >> dichiarò la hostess prima che lei annuisse e poi velocemente iniziò a camminare. Aveva terminato la telefonata al distretto e dopo aver parlato con Sam aveva preso l’autobus da cui era scesa due fermate prima della sua. Aveva atteso di vedere gli altri uscire da casa e solo allora era entrata, il tempo di prendere quel poco che aveva e poi era salita sul taxi che aveva chiamato mentre attendeva.  
All’aeroporto aveva chiesto del primo volo in partenza, per fortuna era un volo Pan Am diretto a Philadelphia, completamente dall’altra parte del Paese, perfetto per lei, aveva solo un borsone e una valigia e nessuno stava badando a lei.  
Quando fu al suo posto tirò un sospiro di sollievo, quando sarebbe tornata i suoi fratelli non le avrebbero perdonato quella fuga e Marcel forse non avrebbe più voluto vederla ma aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi, di riflettere e non poteva farlo con tutta la sua famiglia che la sorvegliava. Era ora di dire addio a Charmain Tully e diventare Emma Cook, per fortuna il lavoro in polizia le era servito a qualcosa si disse Rebekah Mikaelson.


	10. Epilogue

Philadelphia era una bella città, l’appartamento poteva essere più grande ma non poteva certo lamentarsi pensò Rebekah.

Ancora non riusciva a crederci, era riuscita per la seconda volta a sfuggire ai suoi fratelli, le dispiaceva per Marcel ma come due anni prima aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi, inoltre poteva sempre chiamarlo, un telefono pubblico, dell’ospedale, avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non essere rintracciata una seconda volta.

Aveva bisogno di un nuovo lavoro, qualcosa che l’aiutasse a tenere un basso profilo a differenza di Los Angeles, e che non richiedesse alcuna pubblicità si disse mentre sfogliava il giornale distratta. << Emma … Emma Cook >> disse prima di guardarsi allo specchio, doveva assolutamente risultare convincente.

Poteva anche funzionare si disse, i suoi fratelli dovevano già essere tornati a New Orleans, si chiese se quella ragazza fosse davvero Freya, doveva contattare Hayley o Camille per farsi spiegare meglio quella faccenda e doveva anche affittare una casella postale da qualche parte in maniera tale che non scoprissero il suo indirizzo perché Elijah e Klaus avrebbero cercato di sapere dove fosse.

<< Emma, Emma Cook >> disse per la seconda davanti allo specchio sperando di risultare più convincente di prima.

<< Emma, miss Emma Cook >> ripeté per la terza volta, era il momento che Charmain Tully sparisse definitivamente ed Emma Cook apparisse si disse prima di dirigersi verso il telefono e comporre un numero, per fortuna non c’era il centralino. << Buongiorno, mi chiamo Cook, Emma Cook, e ho visto la vostra inserzione … >>

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia si basa sul fatto che Claire Holt è in Aquarius, quello e il mio desiderio di scrivere crossover e fusioni di fandom.  
> 


End file.
